


Personal Trainer

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gym, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt I got on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you're taking any Agent Carter requests, how does an modern AU sound with a fat Peggy falling for the personal trainer she hired Angie? But the twist is that despite Angie's best efforts Peggy doesn't lose weight and as the pair fall in love Angie develops quite the appreciation for a larger Peggy?
> 
>  
> 
> This was my first time writing a fic for someone. Did I do it right? This was actually really fun to write. If you have any ideas, please please please ask me on Tumblr (rosebythesea.tumblr.com) to write it. (I've been so bad on Tumblr. I've had an account for a while and have barely used it. Requests would mean the world to me).

The gym was quite nice, but then again, Peggy wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting. Howard had recommended it to her when she said she was looking for one, but a look from Mr. Jarvis told her he was only using his membership for other purposes. She tried not to think about how many women he had taken home as she walked up to the front desk.

A tall, muscular man greeted her with a smile, which she tentatively returned. “I need to set up a membership,” Peggy informed him. Glancing over his shoulder, she could see rows and rows of treadmills and ellipticals occupied, for the most part, by incredibly fit individuals.

Peggy had never felt particularly uncomfortable with her larger frame. She was willing to admit she was overweight, but not morbidly so. It wasn’t until she met Steve Rogers that she ever felt awkward about her size. Howard had called him a male model when he introduced Steve to her, although in reality he was a soldier in the United States Army. Despite having the body of a god, he always managed to make her feel beautiful during their short time together. And short it had been. Three months after they met, Steve was deployed to Iraq and killed in combat. Here she was, six months after his death, still mourning a man she’d barely even kissed.

Part of her was in the gym for Steve, Peggy supposed. His dedication to working out had always been something she admired, but even putting that aside, it wouldn’t hurt to get in better shape. Longer, better life and what not.

The man at the desk was running her through the different pricing option. “And we’re running a special program this month. Two free hour-sessions with a personal trainer of your choice,” he explained. “You can continue with them if you like, or just go with the regular membership.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said. “Do you have any recommendations for a trainer?”

The man grinned. “You’re gonna want Angie Martinelli. She’s here Monday through Thursday.” He took out a piece of paper and scrawled down a phone number. “I’d give her a call as soon as you can. She can get pretty booked.”

Peggy nodded, thanked him for his help. It wasn’t until about a week later that she finally got around to calling the personal trainer the receptionist had recommended.

“Hello, Angie Martinelli speaking!”

“Hello, my name is Peggy Carter. I would like to set up an appointment for a personal training session.”

“Sure thing,” the bubbly voice said. Peggy could hear some rummaging in the background. “Let’s see, I got an opening Thursday evening at the earliest. Either that or next week? I’ve got a a mornin’ slot on Monday and Wednesday.”

“What time is the Thursday appointment?”

“Seven to eight. Sound good?”

Peggy played out her schedule through her head - presuming no last minute cases were thrown at her, she could be out of the office by six. “Sounds perfect, thank you.”

“Great! And what was your name again?”

“Peggy Carter.”

“Alrighty! I look forward to meetin’ you in person! Why don’t we meet at the front desk?”

The week building up to Thursday had been an incredibly stressful one, and Peggy almost found herself canceling her appointment with the personal trainer. Almost.

Angie Martinelli was waiting for her at the front desk just like she said she was - suddenly, Peggy extremely glad she hadn’t cancelled.

“Hi!” Angie gave her an enormous grin and Peggy swore her heart beat just a little faster. “You’re Peggy Carter, right? My name’s Angie, I’m gonna be your trainer!”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Martinelli.” Peggy shook the other woman’s hands, trying not to be self conscious of how she looked compared to the woman in front of her.

“I thought that was an English accent! And call me Angie. I used to go to this all girls Catholic school where they’d call all the girls ‘Miss’. Hated that place. Weren’t really to that whole ‘gay’ thing.”

“Oh.” Dear God, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Angie was giving her a cute little smirk and Peggy could feel herself blushing.

“Should we get started?” she asked, desperate to change topics.

“Yeah! Let’s go over to the stretching area - that’s where all of our measuring equipment is. So, what’re you’re goals, English?”

Normally, Peggy would be offended by the nickname, but coming off the cute girl’s lips, she found she couldn’t protest it. “Just better health, I suppose. Lose a few pounds.”

“Alright, well, we measure fat percentage here, but you’ll get the same results.” Angie kept on talking about their health programs and try as she might, Peggy found herself getting more and more distracted by how adorable her personal trainer was. She wasn’t that much shorter than Peggy - maybe only two or three inches, but her lithe frame made her look so much smaller. And for the love of God, who has muscles that well defined? Peggy was starting to think she had a type. Especially with those optimistic blue eyes.

Maybe she should have gone with a different trainer.

“I’m going to take your measurements now. We’ll take ‘em every two weeks or so if you decide to keep me.”

“Alright.”

When Angie ran her hands over Peggy’s arm, she thought to herself, I definitely should have gone with a different trainer.

“Great! Now that that’s done, let’s start with a workout. Most people go straight for the cardio, which is fine, but I want you starting out with stretching and weights, got it?”

…

Peggy had hired Angie. Twice a week, on Monday and Thursday evening, for two months they’d met for an hour. Peggy was feeling much healthier than she ever had before, but the scale wasn’t showing anything.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Angie practically shouted as she stared over the measurements she’d taken. “This has never happened before! You sure you’re eating right? No bajillion calorie banquets when you get home or anything?”

“You’ve seen my food journal, you know what I’ve been eating.” Peggy smiled as she watched the other woman shuffle adorably. She had hoped that her little crush on Angie would go away with time, but it had only been getting worse. Especially when Angie told her a little bit about her childhood or how she would sing loudly whenever a song she knew played over the gym’s speaker. Especially then.

“I know! I know! But…” Angie sighed dramatically and folded her arms over her chest in an adorable pout. “I just feel like I’ve failed you, s’all.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m used to my size.”

Angie looked up at her, blue eyes shinning. “You’re beautiful, y’know that?”

Immediately, she started stammering out excuses about how platonically she meant it, but before she could get too far into her rant, Peggy leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them. Angie tensed for a brief moment, and Peggy worried she’d misunderstood something. When Angie pulled away, it was Peggy’s turn to stammer an excuse.

“You talk too much, English,” Angie grinned. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, I—” but Angie wouldn’t let her finish.

“Then unless you’ve got other plans, I’m insisting you come out to dinner with me. My treat.” She gave Peggy the biggest puppy dog eyes the older woman had ever seen. With a laugh, Peggy accepted. It was only then she realized Angie had grabbed ahold of her hand.

“Okay, lemme sign out and shower, and we’ll go. You like Thai?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!! Again, follow or request a fic at rosebythesea.tumblr.com because I love writing but will forget to post things unless told to. Thank you again!


End file.
